The structure of a new antibiotic from Aspergillus parasiticus is being investigated. Synthetic work is concerned with ergoline alkaloids, the naphtocyclinone antibiotics, dimeric Nuphar alkaloids, the redtide toxin saxitoxin, the mushroom pigments stibilizoic acid and muscaflavin, and the non-steroidal estrogen mirestrol.